IT CALLED LOVE
by star yoori
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya dapat menahan perasaannya ketika Ryeowook masih menunggu Yesung dengan setia. dan ketika Yesung kembali, ada sesosok namja manis bermata bulat kelinci bersamanya. bagaimana dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun? Yewook, Kyumin, Kyuwook, Yemin. RnR? discontinued. kindly check my profile :)
1. Chapter 1

(FANFIC: IT CALLED LOVE/CHAPTER 1/T)

A/N : chaptered pertama saya… happy reading minaaa! ^^

TITLE : IT CALLED LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SHOUNEN AI

RATING : T

CHAPTER : 1

AUTHOR : 'STAR' YOORI

CASTS : ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

PAIRING : YEWOOK, KYUMIN, KYUWOOK, YEMIN, MINWOOK *MBULET AMAT =,=*

DISCLAIMER : STORY AND PLOT ARE MINE. CASTS ARE BELONG THEMSELVES

WARNING : GEJE, ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN, SALAH ALIH BAHASA (?), BORING KUADRAT, SHO-AI!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE : KYU, HE'S NOT YESUNG HYUNG. THEY'RE DIFFERENT<p>

"Besok Yesung hyung pulang."

"Hmm."

"Aku senanggggg sekaliii…."

"Benarkah…"

"He'em.. kau juga, 'kan, Kyuu~."

"Ne…"

"Benarkah?."

"Nee, Wookie-ya…"

•••••••••••••••

STAR PRESENTS…

"IT CALLED LOVE"

CHAPTER ONE

STAR YOORI ©2011

SUPER JUNIOR ©SM ENTERTAINTMENT

•••••••••••••••

"KYUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~!"

Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dari kejaran namja mungil di belakangnya. Rambut ikal coklat yamg berantakan namun terkesan menawan itu berayun lembut. Pemiliknya terkekeh senang karena berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipi namja manis yang kini masih kesulitan mengejarnya.

"Hahahahahaha~."

Terus tertawa tanpa menyadari bahwa namja manis tadi—Kim Ryeowook, telah berhenti dari misi mengejar-Kyuhyun-the-evil-prince-dan-mengembalikannya-ke-neraka-nya dan kini sibuk memegang dadanya yang berdentum diluar batas normal.

"Ayo Wookie kejar Ak—

Eh? WOOKIE-YA!."

Nah lho, Kyu... kau apakan Wookie?. Author murka, lho…=,=

Sekarang wajah evil bin pervert tadi berganti dengan raut khawatir sejuta volt. Langkah jenjangnya berbalik menuju tempat Ryeowook yang tengah kesakitan.

"Astaga, Wookie.. apa kau baik-baik saja?. Wookie…"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang bahu mungil Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Wookie, mian… ayo! Kita harus ke UKS sekarang!."

Kyuhyun melempar tas ranselnya sembarangan dan berjongkok di depan Ryeowook.

"Hh… Kyuuu?."

Ucap Ryeowook susah payah. Heran, ngapain juga ni evil malah main lompat kodok?.

"Aku bukan mau main lompat kodok, Wookieee…

Ayo naik! Aku akan menggendongmu…"

-Doengg~~~

Ryeowook menatap horror pada sosok di depannya. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu jika ia baru saja memikirkan lompat kodok?. Ah, sebodo tuing (?).

-Brug!

Menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke punggung tegap Kyuhyun. Dilingkarkannya lengan kurus itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun lembut.

-Hup!

Kyuhyun dengan sigap berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang besar SouYo High School.

"Mianhe, Wookie… kau masih tahan, 'kan?."

Ucap Kyuhyun panik, keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras di wajah tampannya. Padahal, 'kan dia cuma bercanda… sungguh ia tak ingin melihat Wookie-nya kesakitan seperti ini.

Eh? Wookie-NYA?

Yah~ setidaknya begitulah anggapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

"N-ne, Wookie… ada apa? Katakan ada apa?."

Ryeowook tersenyum samar. Meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Kyuhyun dan menutup matanya.

"Aku…"

"Ya, Wookie… kau kenapa?."

"Aku…"

"Ya ya ya yaya? Waeyo?."

"Aku ingin…"

"Ingin?"

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

"Tertawa… hahahahahahaha XDDDD."

-Doenggg

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam…

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Yak! Reader semua sudah pandai berhitung… ayo tepuk tangan… ^^ #plakkkk

Dan Kyuhyun masih cengo… kapan koneknya, Kyu?.

"Wook…"

"Hahahahahahaha… ne?."

Dan Ryeowook masih tertawa… kapan berhentinya, Wookie?.

"K-kau… tidak sakit?."

Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, kok. Aku sudah minum obat tadi…"

"Jadi?."

"Aku mengerjaimu, Kyu~~

Habisnya kau jahil… ;p"

-sssiiiingggggggggggggggg

*suara apaan sih? =,=a*

-Tap!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menurunkan Ryeowook dari punggungnya. Berbalik menatap mata bulat nan jernih namja mungil itu dengan tatapan sedingin es krim Mag*um Cappuccino favorit author.

"K-kyuu?."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut. Kyuhyun melirik ke samping sejenak lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook, kali ini disertai seringaian menawan hati.

'Mati aku…'

Tetep aja namanya seringai… ya bikin takut, 'kan?. Ryeowook sepertinya juga begitu.

"Nah, Wookie….

Berani, ya…. Apa kau tidak takut, hum?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Ryeowook selangkah demi selangkah.

Ryeowook yang telah lama mengenal sosok titisan Dewa Jashin—eh, maksudnya titisan Lucifer-setannya setan itu bergidik ngeri. Sontak mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

-Grep!

"Gotcha!."

Seringaian itu bertambah lebar ketika pemiliknya berhasil mencekal lengan mungil sang mangsa. Ryeowook tersenyum ngeri…

"K-kyuu… sudah hampir masuk lho… kita bisa telat…"

Bisiknya lirih dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun semakin menikmati permainannya.

"Telat?."

Desis sang putra Lucifer. Ryeowook mengangguk kaku.

"Umm…"

Mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sejenak lalu lagi-lagi… evil smirk no jutsu keluar.

"Tidak juga, ah~."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manisss…

Tapi ntah kenapa terlihat seperti senyum membunuh bagi Ryeowook.

-Set!

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! KYUUUUUUUUUU! TURUNKAN AKUUUUU!"

Ya ya ya ya…. Si evil kita tercinta ini, dengan cepat memungut tas ranselnya den meraih tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Memanggul sang mangsa di bahu kanannya. Ya jelaslah si Wookie sampai jejeritan macam itu… =,=

ckckck, taubatlah, Kyu…

•••••••••••••••

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku memandang wajah manis dihadapanku. Uhh~ memang manis, 'kan?

Kutatap parasnya yang sedang menunduk. Rambut hitam kecoklatan yang menutup hingga tengkuk, haluss sekali, poninya yang panjang jatuh menjuntai menutupi mata bulat hitam jernihnya, bibir tipis nan mungil yang imuuuttt, sempurna dengan wajah tirus dan pipi yang digembungkan itu. Sedang kesal ya? Karena siapa? Ya tentu saja karena akuu… hahahaha *sarap #plakk*

"Wookieeee~~ maniss dehh…"

Kupasang suara paling imutku. Kkkk~ dia hanya mendelik menatapku. Lalu kembali melahap kue coklatnya. Seenak itukah hingga mengabaikan namja setampan diriku? Isshhh~

"Diam kau, Kyu. Aku masih malu tauk!."

Eh? Kulihat wajahnya merona. Hahahahaha… aduhhh… kalau begini bisa langsung kulahap diaaa~~~ *cari mati lu, kyu! #author singsingkan lengan baju XD*

Jadii… bermula dari ritual pagiku… 'Mencium WookieBaby Calon Uke Kyu'

Dan diikuti ritual selanjutnya, yaitu lari dikejar Wookie yang ngamuk-ngamuk. =,=

Dan sepertinya kali ini Wookie ingin balas dendam. Dia mengerjaikuuu… membuatku panic setengah mati lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya, kukerjai lagi saja… kugendong tubuhnya yang ringan itu. Kugendong?. Lebih seperti sedang kuculik… hahahaha

Alhasil~ kami jadi tontonan seisi sekolah…

Bahkan sekarang di kantin pun kami masih jadi pusat perhatian… ckckckck

Biar saja… dengan begini para Wookie FansClub itu akan mundur teratur dan tidak mendekati Wookie-ku lagi. Daann masalah para yeoja yang pingsan gara-gara tidak rela aku bersama Wookie… sebodo amat~ itu namanya resiko nge-fans orang ganteng macam akuu.. hhohoho

"Ihhhh~ marah, ya, Wookie?"

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. BabyEvil's Eyes no jutsu. Hahai~. Wookie melirik sedikit kearahku lalu menggigit bibirnya imut. Jangan salahkan aku lho, Wookie… kalau tiba-tiba aku menciummu… hihihihihi

"Kau ini, siih. Dasar bocah tengil. Aku bisa mati di tangan fans-fansmu jika kau begini terus…"

Dia mendesah lemah lalu meraih susu coklatnya. Meneguknya cepat hingga mulutnya belepotan… isshh~ dasar anak TK. Kuraih sapu tanganku lalu beranjak menuju bangkunya yang berseberangan dengan bangkuku. Bersimpuh ala pangeran lalu mengusap mulutnya pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, Wookie-chagiii….

Aku yang akan melindungimu… ok?"

Aku tersenyum tulus padanya. Mata bulat itu menatapku penuh inosensia menawan hati.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eoh? Yang tadi jelas bukan teriakan Wookie. Mau tahu? Ya sudah jelas para KyuWook shipper… hahahahahaha I love you, gals… *dies*

"Kyu… kau ini…"

Wookie-ku terkekeh kecil lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut. Ahh~ ini yang kusuka darinya. Bagaimanapun marahnya dia, tetap akan bersikap lembut dan perhatian.

"Aku senang ada kau disini… kau bahkan lebih perhatian daripada Yesungie…"

Mata bulat jernih itu memandang kosong. Aku benci ini. Aku benci ketika melihatnya seperti ini. Aku benci pada Yesung hyung. Aku benci pada perasaanku yang tak bisa berpaling dari seorang Kim Ryeowook!

"Ya, sudah. Putus saja dengan Yesung hyung. Kita pacaran…"

Ucapku santai sambil mencubit pipinya. Dia malah tertawa… =,=

"Kau ini. Kyuuu~~. Sudah yuk bercandanya… aku mau ke kelas."

Kubiarkan tangan mungilnya menarik lenganku. Aku hanya memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan berarti. Wookie-ya… dia ini peka sekali kalau menyangkut perasaan orang lain. Tapi masalah cinta?. Hhh~ sampai kapan kau akan sadar…. Betapa aku selalu memandangmu.

•••••••••••••••

Ryeowook's POV

Aku duduk malas mendengar penjelasan Jung sonsaengnim aku suka hampir semua mata pelajaran. Tapi tidak untuk yang ini. Matematika. Uhhhh~

Kulirik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerjakan soal dengan santainya… enaknya Kyuuu~

Eh?

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku?. Alamat ga enak nih….

"Apa, Wookie?. Naksir, ya?."

-GUBRAK

Kyuhyun masih sibuk bersmirk evil ria. Aku mengusap wajahku malas lalu menoleh menatap halaman utama dari balik jendela kelas. Hari ini… Yesungie pulang… siapa Yesungie?.

Dia ituu… umm~~ Yesungie ituuu… namjachinguku…

Eh? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Aku maluuuuuuuuuu ,

Aku dan Yesung hyung telah bersahabat dari kecil. Hingga suatu hari ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Mengapa aku memanggilnya hyung?. Itu karena dia lebih tua 1 tahun dariku. Aku kelas 2, dia kelas 3.

Yesungie hyung mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Kanada. 1 tahun berlalu dan saat ini dia akan kembali. 1 tahun kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, dan itu membuatku tersiksa. Tapi dengan adanya Kyuhyun disisiku, aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia selalu perhatian, baik, usil tapi menyenangkan sekali bersamanya. Aku sayang Kyuhyunie… ^^~

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku hanya melongo ketika teman-teman sekelasku tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas seperti gerombolan sapi. Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan soal-soal aritmatikanya. Kutepuk pundak tegap namja itu, dia menatapku.

"Ada apa, sih, Kyu?."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak dengar pengumuman barusan?."

Aku ikut mengerutkkan dahi. Pengumuman?.

"Tidak. Ada ya?"

"Ya ampun, Wookiee… kamu kemana aja sih?

Kita disuruh keluar ke lapangan, ada pemberitahuan darurat."

"Oh?. Aku melamun tadi… hehehe

Lah kau sendiri ngapain masih disini?."

Kyuhyun menatapku gemas lalu meletakkan pulpennya dengan enggan.

"Aku malas~ habis kau juga tidak keluar… hehe"

Aku hanya menggeleng pasrah jika harus menghadapi sikapnya yang manja ini. Kutarik lengannya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Sebenarnya ada apa?.

•••••••••••••••

Author's POV

Seluruh murid SouYo High School telah berkumpul di halaman utama siang itu. Teriknya sinar matahari entah mengapa tidak bisa menyurutkan rasa penasaran mereka. Jarang sekali ada pengumuman mendadak seperti ini. Hingga harus dikumpulkan di halaman segala. Sepenting itukah?.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Ryeowook dari kerumunan namja-yeoja ganjen yang berusaha menggodanya. Membawa namja manis itu ke barisan depan. Sambil sesekali mengumpat dan melempar deathglear yang membuat para namja haus uke itu mengkeret.

"Kyuu… pelan-pelan!."

Ucap Ryeowook sambil menahan rasa sakit di tangannya yang ditarik Kyuhyun. Sontak namja jangkung itu melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Ryeowook khawatir.

"Mi-mian, Wookie. Apa aku menyakitimu?. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?."

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang bahu Ryeowook pelan. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak cemas menggemaskan. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ne, Kyu. Gomawo."

Ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega dan meraih tangan Ryeowook, membawanya menuju barisan paling depan dan melindungi namja mungil itu dari belakang.

"Ehem…"

Suara bass kepala sekolah mengiterupsi. Seketika hening. Para siswa-siswa yang sebelumnya bercakap-cakap mulai tenang. Sesekali terdengar suara bisik-bisik halus dari beberapa siswa yang pada dasarnya hiperaktif. =,= *lirik Eunhyukkie #plakkk*

"Hari ini, kita akan menyambut kembali salah satu siswa berprestasi kebanggaan SouYo High School. Setahun yang lalu, ia membawa nama besar SouYo terbang ke Kanada. Dan sekarang, setelah menorehkan prestasi luar biasa di negeri orang, ia kembali. Dan dengan bangga mari kita sambut, KIM JONGWOON!."

"HHHHHYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika teriakan seluruh murid SouYo menggema bak menyambut pahlawan dari medan perang. Ryeowook yang berdiri paling depan masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Mata bulat jernihnya membulat. Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat dibelakang memegang bahu Ryeowook kencang. Khawatir atau…. Tidak rela?.

Teriakan histeris itu semakin keras setelah dari arah barat muncul sesosok namja tampan berambut hitam lurus. Matanya bak bulan sabit yang menatap tajam. Tubuh tegap berbalut seragam kebanggaan SouYo yang membuatnya tampak menawan. Hanya wajah stoic dengan pandangan dingin itu yang membuat beberapa bergidik ngeri. Namja yang dingin… terlalu dingin.

"Yesungie hyung…"

Desis Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok sang namjachingu. Betapa ia ingin berlari memeluk namja yang telah begitu dirindukannya. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sosok seorangu Yesung nyata terpampang dihadapannya kini.

"Ck!."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Matanya mendelik menatap Yesung yang melangkah ke atas podium dengan gagahnya. Diliriknya Ryeowook yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Batin Kyuhyun bergemuruh. Bahkan hanya dengan menatap sosok itu ia bisa berkaca-kaca seperti ini?.

"'Annyeong."

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hanya satu kata dari bibir Yesung dan seluruh yeoja di lapangan itu menjadi benar-benar liar. Ryeowook terperangah. Sementara Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak heran. Karena ia juga merupakan satu dari sedikit namja yang mendapat perlakuan sama seperti yang Yesung terima saat ini. Apalagi kalau bukan pemujaan berlebihan dari para fans?.

"Yang benar saja… ini berlebihan sekali, 'kan?."

Tanya Ryeowook lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap namja mungil itu heran.

'ini anak memang babo atau baka, sih? *sama aja woi!* orang dia sendiri aja tiap hari juga digituin. Masa ga sadar punya fans bejibun gitu?.'

Cerca Kyuhyun dalam hati. Meratapi ketidakpekaan namja yang diam-diam disukainya itu.

Kembali ke Yesung yang masih dengan sabar menunggu suasana kembali tenang.

"Senang bisa kembali ke SouYo. Mulai hari ini saya akan kembali belajar disini. Sebelumnya terima kasih atas kerja tim OSIS sementara yang telah menggantikan tugas saya sebagai ketua OSIS selama saya pergi."

Masih hening. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lapangan. Ryeowook menahan napasnya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Yesung menatap Ryeowook agak lama. Tapi seukir senyum pun tak terlihat di wajah tampan itu. Hanya pandangan dingin dan wajah stoic yang masih terpampang. Ryeowook bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Dan… hari ini saya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian dari SouYo. Seorang siswa Korea yang saya temui di Kanada saat saya mengikuti pertukaran pelajar setahun yang lalu. Mulai saat ini, dia akan menjadi siswa SouYo sama seperti kita."

Seketika seluruh murid di lapangan itu saling berbisik. Penasaran dengan siswa yang dibawa sang ketua OSIS jauh-jauh dari Kanada. Kyuhyun hanya menatap tak antusias.

"Apaan, sih. Apa kau tertarik, Wookie?."

Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun menunuduk menatap namja mungil itu.

"Wookie?. Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun heran mendapati Ryeowook yang memandang kosong kearah depan. Wajahnya tampak kaget akan sesuatu. Bahkan sederet pertanyaan dari bibir Kyuhyun pun tak mampir di telinganya. Apa yang terjadi?.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan siswa-siswi SouYo kembali terdengar ketika seorang namja manis, dengan mata bulat kelinci, rambut pirang lembut serta senyuman lebar di wajah cantiknya memasuki lapangan. Menuju podium dan berdiri di samping Yesung. Menggandeng lengan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ehh? Dia itu namja?."

Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Padahal dulu ia berpikir bahwa Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya namja cantik yang pernah ia temui. Tapi sekarang?.

"Wookie, kau tahu apa hubungan mereka?."

Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap Ryeowook yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari shock hebatnya.

"Siapa?."

Ucap Ryeowook dengan tatapan dingin pada dua sosok diatas podium itu.

"Ya tentu saja Yesung hyung dengan namja mirip kelinci itu."

Jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil ikut menatap sosok 'pasangan' di depan mereka. Siswa-siswi SouYo mendesis penuh cemburu menatap si namja baru yang terlihat begitu manja pada Yesung. Entah cemburu pada si murid baru atau pada sang ketua OSIS.

"Kyu…"

Bisik Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap lekat pada ekspresi Ryeowook yang benar-benar sulit dibaca saat ini.

"Ne?."

"Dia itu…"

Pandangan Ryeowook tertuju pada Yesung yang masih berdiri dengan sikap super tenangnya.

"Annyeong… Lee Sungmin Imnida~ ^^"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan kembali menggema di tiap penjuru SouYo. Sungmin─si murid baru, hanya meringis ngeri melihat efek ysng terjadi hanya karena ia mengeluarkan suara. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali berdecak kesal karena ia jadi tidak bisa mendengar lanjutan kalimat Wookie-nya. Dengan agak tak sabar, dipegangnya kedua bahu Ryeowook dan diputarnya tubuh mungil namja itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi, Woo─"

Tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat Ryeowook yang kini tersenyum lebar. Begitu manis. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu betul bahwa senyum sempurna di bibir Ryeowook bukan senyum bahagia. Karena Kyuhyun bisa merasakan… Ryeowook mencengkeram lengannya sangat erat.

"Kyu… dia bukan Yesung hyung. Bukan. Dia… tidak mengenaliku…"

Dan hanya Tuhan, Sungmin dan Dewa Jashin yang tahu. Bahwa ketika Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook dalam dekapannya, Yesung menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda.

**To be continued…**

•••••••••••••••

Chaptered pertama saya… eotte?

Jelek yaa? *pundung*

Engga pede… saya engga pede… *nyanyi*

Diketik ditengah kegalauan tak dapat nonton KIMCHI. Tuhan apa salahku? *pundung yg kesejuta*

Reader ada yang nontonkah? Titip salam sejuta cinta buat Yeppa ya… *telat woi*

Diketik di tengah amarah juga…. Ada temen saya… dia ga suka SUJU. Padahal dulu dia ngakunya suka. Sekarang sering jelek-jelekkin SUJU secara ga langsung di FB. Saya Cuma bisa nahan emosi… padahal dia temen saya… T.T kok gitu ya….

Inget-inget kata Chullie sama Siwon oppa yang ga suka ELF jadi AntiFans dan saya bertahan agar ga benci sama BB favenya tu anak yang sering dia banding-bandingin sama SUJU.

Yah, malah curcol… hehehehe mian ne… saya bener-bener galau soalnya…

O ya… bales review di FF 'ABOUT YOU AND UNCHANGING DESTINY'

**Han Haneul**

Gomawo chinguu ^^

Iyaa… mari kita semangati Chullie oppa! FIGHTING!

**malas ngetik nama**

yaaa? Siapa ini? Saya penasaran

waahh jangan nangis ya… ntar digigit nyamuk lho (?)

makasii riviewnya ya… T.T

**Maki Kisaragi**

Salam kenal ^^ yoori imnida…

Iya kasian ya Chulie… dasar tu author sialan (?)

Wah, makasii ya… saya aja pundung baca FF sendiri… ini mengerikannn

Gomawo gomawoo

**Sakyu**

Eh, chingu datang lagii…..

Makasii banyak yaa…. Baik banget sih mau ripiu ff abal macam ini… :')

Seneng kalo chingu sukaa… ini saya bikin yewook lagi…

Tapi gag tau entar jadinya yewook pa kyuwook… huahahahaha #plakkk

**hee hyunai**

cupcupcup… jangan nangis chingu…. Ntar saya bikinin HanChul happy ending yaaa…

makasii riviewnya…

nah… makasii banyak yang udah ngefave… saya ga akan kapok bikin angst hahahaha *dihajar*

tetep menerima request… FF ini enaknya dilanjut apa ga?

Minta tolong yaa….

yang ini …. **REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

(FANFIC: IT CALLED LOVE/CHAPTER 2/T)

A/N : chap 2 update! Yeyeyeyeyeye… happy reading minnaaa^^

TITLE : IT CALLED LOVE

GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SHOUNEN AI

RATING : T

CHAPTER : 2

AUTHOR : 'STAR' YOORI

CASTS : Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun

PAIRING : YEWOOK, KYUMIN, KYUWOOK, YEMIN, MINWOOK *MBULET AMAT =,=*

DISCLAIMER : STORY AND PLOT ARE MINE. CASTS ARE BELONG THEMSELVES

WARNING : GEJE, ABAL. TYPO BERTEBARAN, SALAH ALIH BAHASA (?), BORING KUADRAT, SHO-AI!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 : DO YOU REMEMBER, HYUNG?<p>

"Eeh, akhirnya ketua kembali ke SouYo lagi, ya…"

"Iihh~ jadi tambah manis, yaaaaa…."

"Heh! Jangan asal! Bisa dimarahi tunangannya lho!"

"Ha? Tunangan?"

"Ya… siapa namanya? Si namja imut itu lho."

"Oh, Lee Sungmin, ya…"

•••••••••••••••

STAR PRESENTS…

"IT CALLED LOVE"

CHAPTER TWO

STAR YOORI ©2011

SUPER JUNIOR ©SM ENTERTAINTMENT

•••••••••••••••

Ryeowook terus saja melamun akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan saat pelajaran musik favoritnya. Waktunya dihabiskan hanya untuk bediam diri atau tidur. Entah saat pelajaran, saat di perpustakaan, saat di kamar, saat di jalan, saat di kamar mandi, saat di pasar, saat di mushola (?), saat di tengah gurun pasir nan kering (apa sih? =,=), Uri Lovely Wookie ini tetaappp saja melamun. Kesambet baru tahu rasa lho, Wook.. #JDERR *author yang kesambet XD*

Sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah Wookie memikirkan sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan memikirkan author? #jduaaaggg

Kyuhyun yang mulai risih pun memutuskan untuk menginterogasi uke pujaannya itu. Dengan langkah pelan mengendap-endap bak setan kekenyangan. Namja beriris obsidian itu mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah melamun di atap gedung olahraga.

Tu…

Wa…

Ga…

"DUEERRRRRR!"

Dengan seringai evil nan menyejukkan (?), Kyuhyun berteriak lantang sambil memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Ih~ maunya aja… =,=

.

.

.

.

.

.-krik…krik…krik…

Tidak ada respon?

"Wookie? Kau tidak kaget?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memutar posisinya hingga berjongkok di depan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang kosong ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Wookie?"

Kyuhyun dengan sabar kembali memanggil namja mungil itu. Sambil mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"E-eh? Kyu? Sejak kapan disitu?"

-Doenggg

Ealahh… jadi dari tadi ngapain?

"Sejak jaman Majapahit, Wook… =,="

Jawabnya asal sambil bangkit dari posisi tidak elit itu dan berpindah duduk di samping Ryeowook. Mata tajamnya belum beralih dari sosok yang 3 hari terakhir ini dirasanya berubah.

"Waeyo, Wookie…"

Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya yang biasa memancarkan tatapan haus darah, kini terlihat lembut sarat kekhawatiran. Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa, Kyu. Jangan khawatir."

Jawabnya entah jujur atau tidak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. Ia benar-benar benci melihat Ryeowook seperti ini. Biasanya dia ceria, menyenangkan, lembut, wangi, dan tidak perih di tangan. (emangnya detergen =,=)

"Apa gara-gara Yesung hyung?"

Ryeowook seketika menoleh cepat setelah mendengar nama namja itu. Dan seketika juga mata bulat hitam itu meredup mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kau-tidak-bisa-bohong-pada-dewa-kegelapan'.

"Mian, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Dibelainya rambut hitam-coklat namja di sampingnya dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi rasa nyaman berarti pada Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu menutup matanya rapat. Sungguh ia lelah harus memikirkan hal 'itu' terus. Tapi bukan kehendaknya hingga setiap hal yang menyangkut namja 'itu' terus menerus mendesak kepalanya.

"Wookie…"

"Umm…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sayang padamu."

-DEG!

Ryeowook menatap mata obsidian Kyuhyun. Wajah itu… senyum itu… bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Disana, di paras rupawan itu kini tersingkap ketulusan luar biasa yang belum pernah diperlihatkan Kyuhyun pada orang lain. Tapi sepertinya…

"Aku jugaaa, Kyuuu^^. Kau 'kan sahabatkuu."

-doeengg =,=

Ryeowook masih belum bisa mengartikannya, yaa… Poor Kyu~ *ditampol*

"Hahaha… sudahlah. Ayo ke kantin. Aku traktir es krim coklat, deh…"

Ajak Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyambut Ryeowook yang dengan senyuman semanis madu meraih tangan hangat itu.

"Aku mau 5 porsi, Kyu~"

"HAA? Kau bisa gendut lho, Wookie."

"EH? KYU! Dasar tidak sopan!"

-JDUAGG

"ADAWWW!"

Dan sekali lagi… POOR KYU~~ *devil's laugh*

•••••••••••••••

Seorang namja berpipi chubby dan bermata bulat kelinci terduduk manis di sofa ruang OSIS. Pandangannya belum beralih dari sesosok namja yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Yesungie…"

Panggil namja kelinci tadi. Namja yang dipanggil 'Yesungie' itu hanya berdeham kecil tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas entah apa.

"Aku bosan."

Keluh namja kelinci itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Namja yang diidentifikasi bernama Lee Sungmin—Sang Murid Baru itu beranjak menuju tempat sang ketua OSIS. Kim Jongwoon, atau… Yesung.

"Kau mau apa?"

Tanya Yesung. Mata sipit namja itu melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang kini telah duduk di lengan kursi 'Khusus Ketua OSIS'-nya. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Aku mau es krim strawberry. Ayo kita ke kantin!"

Ucapnya kelewat semangat saat menyebut 'es krim strawberry'. Yesung menggeleng singkat sambil terus membaca dokumen di tangannya.

"Belilah sendiri, Minnie. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

Tolaknya halus. Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya seakan tak peduli. Diturunkan kakinya dan berdiri dengan tegap.

"Kau mau sesuatu?"

Tanyanya sambil menepuk bahu namja tampan itu. Yesung menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia kenal betul sikap namja ini meskipun baru mengenalnya selama setahun.

"Lihat aku, Yesung."

Perintahnya. Yesung tak bergeming. Sungmin yang entah kenapa gemas sendiri pun menarik wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Memaksa Yesung menatap dua bola matanya.

"Apa?"

Yesung berucap singkat sambil memandang dingin pada Sungmin. Wajah kelewat imut di hadapannya tampak girang karena berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang ketua OSIS.

"Aku benci padamu."

Ucap Sungmin dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Yesung masih dingin tak bergeming meski pipinya masih ditangkup kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Wae?"

Sungmin tersenyum hingga kedua pipinya terangkat. Menampilkan gigi kelinci yang menambah kesan imut di wajah mulusnya.

"Kau yang membawaku ke Korea. Aku bahkan meninggalkan namjachinguku di Kanada…"

Ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Yesung. Meskipun pandangannya masih tertuju pada namja berambut hitam lurus itu. Seakan tidak memperbolehkan Yesung menoleh barang sedetik.

"Tapi setelah sampai sini. Kau malah mengacuhkanku kaya tempe goreng (?). Mending aku balik, deh."

Yesung terenyuh mendengar keluhan Sungmin. Tatapannya mulai melembut meski hanya sedikit. (huahahahha #plak) Diraihnya tangan kanan Sungmin. Dibawa tubuhnya sendiri menuju pintu keluar sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Sungmin yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Jeremy…"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Berbalik menatap Sungmin dengan mata sipitnya.

"Kita di Korea, Minnie. Jangan gunakan lagi nama itu. Got it?"

Yesung menatap penuh arti ke dalam mata Sungmin. Si namja kelinci terkekeh melihat reaksi Yesung yang memang berlebihan.

"Why? Apa karena 'Jeremy' mengingatkanmu pada Ibumu?"

-Zlebb

Tepat menusuk ke ulu hati Yesung. Sungmin semakin menyeringai.

"Aku tidak peduli pada yeoja itu."

Jawab Yesung dengan pandangan yang kembali dingin. Dialihkan pandangannya menjauh dari tatapan mengintimidasi Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Aku ini tunanganmu, 'kan?"

Yesung kembali menatap Sungmin. Mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa?"

Tanyanya masih heran. Sungmin menoleh ke samping sambil bersedekap. Senang rasanya membuat namja di hadapannya itu kesal.

"Buktikan…"

Yesung menatap tajam jauh ke mata blue-black didepannya sejenak. Lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar sekedar mengingat di dalam kepalanya, wajah manis yang saat ini benar-benar ingin ia lihat. Dan ketika Yesung membuka matanya, ia tahu itu bukan 'dia'. Saat ini hanya ada Ia, Sungmin, dan seonggok perasaan hampa.

-cup!

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat. Menyentuhkan bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Memperdalam ciuman itu. Yesung hanya diam membiarkan Sungmin memimpin permainan mereka. Tatapan namja tampan itu meredup, tidak dingin atau menusuk tajam layaknya seorang Kim Jongwoon selepas pertukaran pelajarnya. Karena sesuatu memberontak dalam hati namja itu. Sesuatu yang ia yakin akan terbayar suatu saat nanti.

"Jadi?"

Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum teramat manis sesaat setelah mereka melepas ciuman panjang itu. Yesung berbalik memutar knop pintu ruang OSIS dan membuka pintu ganda itu lebar-lebar.

"Panggil aku Yesung. Aku ingin menghargai ayahku yang telah memikirkan nama itu susah payah."

Dan sedetik kemudian langkah jenjang Yesung melaju menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah memandangi punggungnya dari jauh. Sebuah senyum lembut yang jarang terlukis di bibir namja imut itu tercipta setelah mendengar kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Yesung hari ini.

"Namja bodoh… ciuman tanpa perasaan seperti itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa tahu…"

•••••••••••••••

"Mau yang coklat, ya, ahjumaa…"

Ryeowook tersenyum cerah menatap seember penuh es krim coklat di IceFreezer kantin. Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di belakang namja mungil itu terkekeh kecil. Senang. Karena akhirnya ia dapat melihatWookie-nya yang biasa. Ceria, menyenangkan, lembut, wangi, dan tidak peri— *dihajar reader*.

Sementara para penghuni (?) kantin sedang curi-curi pandang pada dua pangeran (yang satu pangeran uke XD) SouYo itu. Kyuhyun yang untungnya sedang good mood hanya senyam-senyum tanpa memperdulikan tatapan namja-namja haus uke pada Wookie-nya. Bahkan namja titisan Lucifer yang nikah sama dewa Jashin itu hanya diam ketika para yeoja-yeoja berpom-pom meneriakan namanya sangat sangat keras dengan embel-embel 'MY HUBBIE' memuakan.

Heh! Enak aja! MY HUBBIE MY HUBBIE… sapa loh? #author sarap =,= abaikan.

"Ne, Ryeowook-ssi. Tumben ke kantin. Biasa juga bawa bekal."

Ucap ahjuma penjaga kantin sambil menyendokan scoop es krim ke ember penuh makanan kesukaan Ryeowook itu. Yang ditanya tersenyum sejuta watt. Mengharuskan para manusia di sekitarnya memakai kacamata kuda—eh, maksudnya kacamata hitam jika tak ingin terkena sindrom 'TERGILA-GILA PADA WOOKIE STADIUM BOLA (?)' *yang ada juga stadion =,=*

"Habisnya Kyuhyunie mau mentraktirku es krim 10 porsi, sih."

Jawab Ryeowook polos tanpa mengalihkan pandangan bling-blingnya dari ember es krim.

Kyuhyun seketika terbelalak. Yaiyalaah…

"EEHH? Apa itu 10 porsi? Kan janjinya Cuma 5, Wookie…"

Ucapnya gelagapan. Bisa dimarahi setahun penuh oleh Ny. Kim dia jika sampai membuat RyeowookieBaby-nya sakit. Emangnya sanggup makan 10 porsi es krim?

"YA! Pokoknya aku mau 10 porsi, ya, ahjumaa! XD"

"E-eh! Andwae! 1 saja, Ahjuma!"

"Kok 1 sih? 5 ahjuma! Kyu 'kan janjinya 5."

"Aku jilat ludahku (?). 5 terlalu banyak. 1 saja!"

"5!"

"1!"

"5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5!"

"1 1 1 1 1 aku sayang ibu (?)"

"2 2 2 2 2 juga sayang ay—Eh! Kok malah nyanyi? =,=a. Pokoknya 5!"

"Tidak ada 5, Wookie chagiiiiii… adanya 1!"

"Siapa bilang, Kyuhyunieee?"

"Aku! 1 saja. Bonus sendoknya, deh."

"Iiih~ 1 tidak cukup, Kyuu, pleaseee… XO"

"Aniyo~ Wookie! 1 es krim coklat!"

"1 es krim strawberry, ahjuma."

"Eh… Wookie? Katanya mau coklat? Kok malah strawberry?"

"Ha? Aku tidak pesan strawberry, kok."

-Siiiiiing~~~~

Nah lho… padahal ini bukan FF horror, lho… #jduaggg

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sontak menoleh ke belakang. Seketika mata hitam jernih Ryeowook kembali meredup mendapati sosok Yesung berdiri dengan tenangnya. Sesosok namja manis yang sudah pasti adalah Sungmin tersenyum ramah di sisi Yesung.

"Annyeong…^^"

Sapa Sungmin sambil mengambil pesanan es krimnya. Ryeowook masih membatu menatap Yesung yang balik menatapnya dingin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Hancur sudah semua usahanya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum hari ini. Dan itu terjadi karena Yesung. Lagi-lagi Yesung.

"Ini milikkmu, Ryeowook-ah?"

Tanya Sungmin sambil menyodorkan cup ukuran sedang berisi es krim rasa coklat.

Ryeowook tak bergeming. Kyuhyun kaget ketika mendengar Sungmin yang menyebut nama Ryeowook. tahu dari mana? Melirik namja manis di sampingnya dan menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Wookie… Sungmin-ssi memanggilmu."

Seketika Ryeowook tersadar. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin yang masih setia tersenyum. Meraih es krim yang entah kenapa tak lagi terlihat lezat.

"Gamsahamnida, Hyung. Hyung tahu namaku?"

Tanya Ryeowook yang agak heran. Sungmin tersenyum dan menyuap sesendok es krim strawberry ke mulutnya.

"Hmm… begitulah. Yesungie memberitahuku beberapa nama siswa disini. Termasuk kau dan Kyuhyun-ah."

Jawab Sungmin sembari melirik Kyuhyun yang sedikit menunduk menunjukkan rasa sopannya. Sungmin balas menunduk. Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung yang kini membuang mukanya ke samping.

"Oh… begitu ya… selamat datang di SouYo, Sungmin hyung… Yesung… hyung."

Ryeowook berujar tanpa melepas pandangan menuntutnya dari Yesung. Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook ke sisinya. Mendekap bahu namja itu protektif. Yesung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Waeyo, hyung? Sudah lama, ya. Semenjak saat itu…"

Kyuhyun berucap sarkastik. Ikut menyungingkan senyum khasnya.

"Saat… apa?"

Balas Yesung sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Setahun di Kanada benar-benar merubah namja itu. Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah lupa pada janjimu, ya. Kau tahu konsekuensinya 'kan, hyung."

Sontak Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Menuntut penjelasan akan hal yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan sang ketua OSIS. Saat kapan? Konsekuensi? Hal apa? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Dewa Jashin saja tidak tahu #jduagg! Dasar author perusak suasana =,=.

"Konsekuensi…"

Desis Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Dan suasana menjadi sangat tegang. Kantin yang sebelumnya ramai kini sunyi senyap. Siswa-siswi SouYo yang sebelumnya bercakap-cakap membicarakan 4 pangeran sekolah mereka kini terdiam.

"Kyu… apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Ucap Ryeowook yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Meraih tangan kiri namja mungil disisinya dan mengaitkan jari-jari Ryeowook dengan jari-jarinya. Menggenggam erat seolah ingin Ryeowook percaya penuh bahwa kini Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melindunginya.

"Tenang saja, Wookie…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Menatap dalam mata Ryeowook yang redup.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kiri Ryeowook yang masih digenggamnya. Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan dendam lalu mendekatkan tangan Ryeowook, mencium punggung tangan namja mungil itu penuh kelembutan.

"Kau melukainya, jadi… jangan pernah dekati Wookie lagi."

Desis Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tersentak mendengar penuturan namja rupawan itu. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan dua namja ini. Sementara Yesung balas menatap Kyuhyun tanpa gentar. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan, bahkan oleh Ryeowook yang telah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Sekarang Ryeowook yakin… Yesung-nya sudah berubah. Yesung-nya bukanlah Yesung yang dikenalnya lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh mendekati Wookie lagi, hyung."

Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menarik Ryeowook beranjak dari hadapan pasangan baru itu.

Ryeowook diam. Hanya diam karena ia percaya pada Kyuhyun. Lalu, masihkah ia percaya pada Yesung?

"Kau payah, Sungie."

Ucap Sungmin sambil memakan es krim strawberry-nya. Yesung mengerang pelan. Mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang memerah karena terus mengepal.

"Memang."

Jawab Yesung singkat sembari menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan hampa. Sungmin menghela nafas. Membuang cup es krim yang telah kosong dan mengulurkan tangannya. Memeluk Yesung erat DI KANTIN!

"KYAAAAA!"

Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menahan suara. Para manusia-manusia fujoshi akut itu pun bersorak-sorai bak menonton penyembelihan kurban (?). Sungmin tak mengacuhkan keributan yang baru saja ia buat. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung yang tak bergeming di pelukannya.

"Yesungie, kau itu, ya…

kalau memang cemburu ya bilang saja."

Ucap Sungmin penuh rasa geli.

"Diam kau."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

•••••••••••••••

"Kyu, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Ryeowook sedikit membentak tapi tak menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang masih menariknya.

"Kyuu…"

Suara Ryeowook mulai melembut. Tapi Kyuhyun masih belum berhenti. Wajahnya yang pucat menjadi memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Kumohon, Kyu. Tanganku sakit."

Rintih Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar. Sontak melepas genggamannya dan menatap Ryeowook panik.

"Ah, mianhae, Wookie…"

Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu seakan mengerti, Kyuhyun sedang gundah saat ini.

"Apa kau mau bicara, Kyu?"

Tanyanya lembut. Kyuhyun menatap namja manis di depannya. Sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai namja ini? Sejak kapan ia mulai kecanduan dengan aroma manis dari tubuh namja ini? Sejak kapan ia tak bisa melepas pandangan dari mata bulat jernih namja ini? Sejak kapan ia mulai mencintai author karena membuat plot dengan pairing KyuWook? #plakk XD

"Wookie…"

"Ya…"

"Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Batinnya semakin memberontak ingin tahu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung?

"I'm gonna be alright, Kyu. Yaksok."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, merengkuh tubuh mungil yang benar-benar ingin ia jaga.

"Kupegang janjimu, Wookie. Kau harus baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook terdiam. Sedikit kaget mendengar kesungguhan Kyuhyun. Sedikit berlebihan jika status mereka hanya sahabat, 'kan? Tapi sepertinya Ryeowook belum mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu… apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Yesung hyung?"

Ucap Ryeowook yang masih dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menunduk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu mungil Ryeowook. Menghirup aroma manis coklat khas namja manis itu.

"Dia berjanji padaku setahun yang lalu sebelum ia pergi…"

"Janji?"

"Ne. Dan dengan mudahnya ia mengingkarinya kini."

Ryeowook bungkam seribu bahasa. Kyuhyun perlahan melepas pelukan itu dengan sedikit tidak rela. Menatap bingung pada Ryeowook yang malah membatu ria (?).

"Wookie… kau kenapa?"

Ryeowook memegang perut bagian kanannya yang berdenyut kecil. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun yang tahu betul akan kebiasaan itu mulai panic.

"EH? Wookie, apa kau sakit? Hei… perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun menunduk mencari wajah Ryeowook yang tidak terlihat karena namja mungil itu sibuk membungkuk memegangi perutnya.

"Tak apa, Kyu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Ucap Ryeowook setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Kyuhyun mengusap bahu namja itu lembut.

"Sungguh?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pasti sambil mengulas senyum. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lega.

"Kyu… walau aku agak sakit hati. Tapi jika kau ingin jujur aku pasti menerimanya kok…"

Seketika Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu, Wookie?"

Ryeowook tersenyum pedih. Sedikit menahan nafasnya sebelum bicara…

"Kau bilang, kau dan Yesung hyung mengikat sebuah janji setahun yang lalu. Kupikir pasti janji itu menyangkut tentang hubungan kalian. Jadi… umm… jika kau memang ada rasa dengan Yesung hyung, aku akan memakluminya kok."

He?

Sebentar… sepertinya ada yang salah…

"Aku tidak ad─ EHH? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, WOOKIE? OMMONAAA…."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat pundung. Sekali lagi meratapi ketidakpekaan namja manis itu.

Hahahaha… sepertinya Wookie salah pengertian, ya…

**To be continued…**

•••••••••••••••

Annyeong Readers!

Yoo disini… ^^

Apa kabarnya? *basabasibanget =,=*

Baiklah, sebelumnya ada yang bingung mau panggil saya gimana? Panggilnya Yoori, Yoori, Yoori aja… *kaya setan deh..=,=* hehehe… saya kelahiran '96. Jadi silakan mau panggil Unnie atau Saeng. Mau ahjuma juga boleh hahahaha #plak

Pas baca review chap. 1, saya melongo… ga nyangka ada yang berminat… T^T

Jeongmal gomawo semuaanyaaa *tebar kisseu #digampar*

Maaf jika untuk chappie ini masih terlalu pendek. Saya masih belajar ^^a

Untuk D N Angel masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Mianhae, ne… soalnya harus bener-bener detil. Jadinya agak repot. Ada yang menantikah? *reader: ga adaaaa!* *pundung*

Untuk FF request-an juga… haduh… saya ini bener-bener amatir ya.. *headbang*

Sebelumnya… mari balas Review :

**Kyuyunjae04 : **makasii ^^. Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf ya lama…

**kimleehyukmina : **yoori imnida… bangapseumnida, nana-ssi. Ini udah dilanjut. Mau Kyumin? Wah, gimana yaa… #dihajar XD ditunggu ya chingu… pasti aku bikin Kyumin moment

**ichigo-yesung : **wah, chingu… itu kesian capslocknya… #plak hahaha. Iya itu si Yeppa sama Kyu… kesempatan aja nyoba uke lain *dihajar ELF*. Wah, saya ga akan misahin YeWook sama Kyumin kok… paling entar sama author.. #plakklagi gomawo, nee^^

**CuraQnDC10 : **ini udah dilanjut, chingu. Author juga suka KyuWook lho… #plakk XD. FBnya : Diiah AyuRahmadhany Triplesboicelf. Bisa langsung di-klik di Bio FFn. Silakan kalau mau di-copy. Tapi pake pen-name saya aja ya creditnya. Jangan pake nama FB atau nama asli. Gomawoo^^

**Pitymbumkyuminelf4ever : **wah, kembali ke kodrat? Haha kayanya masih lama, deh. Author masih bahagia melihat mereka menderita *dibunuh*. Ditunggu aja ya chingu. ^^

**LittleLiappe : **eeh, Kyuwook emang manisss~ hehehehe^^ aku juga mau dong, dipeluk Wookie *dihajar ELF*

**ELFishyShfly : **mau Yewook? Let's see… *dibantai* hahaha… iya, iya… coba tanya sama Wookie dia mau sama sapa… *lirik Wookie*

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **gapapa chingu. Curhat aja… saya ini serbaguna kok (?). waah… makasii yaa… padahal masih abal gini… gomawao, gomawoo ^^

**Noona961019 malas login : **iya chingu, ini berchapter… saya salah ngeklik… *parah XD* mian ne… makasii udah diingetin ^^~ suka Yemin? Author juga suka *maruk* XD

**AiKyu : **ini udah update, chinguu… makasii ya… maaf kalo ga kilat ^^v

**Yuera Kichito ga bisa log-in karena lagi hangout sama teukie-oppa : **huahahahahaha… saya juga ngakak baca … bagus banget. Titip salam buat teuki ya… *sarap =,=* Yemin cocok yaa… *ikut digampar* hahahaha… main pairnya masih belum kliatan chingu… *alesan… padahal ga ngerti… =,=* saya aja gag tau ini ntar mau tetep Kyuwook-Yemin apa balik ke pair normal… heheh #plakk

**Jirania : **iya itu! Dasar Yesung! *dihajar clouds* umin lagi! Sini sama aku aja… jangan ganggu hubungan orang #plaakk. Hehehehe suka Kyuwook? Yewook juga? Aduhh… saya bingung enaknya gimana #plakk =,=a

**Kykyucloudsomnia : **waahh… chingu pinter nebak yaa…. Yeppa emang main rahasia-rahasiaan niih… dasar! *author menggila* mau kyuwook? Saya juga suka! Yewook juga, Kyumin juga suka, Yemin suka… *maruk amat =,=* makasii ya^^

**Sakyu : **Kyuwook memang manisss~~ hahaha. Wookie ngegemesin, yaa… author juga #huekk XD. Yesung memang selalu saya buat keren *dihajar member lain* makasii^^~

**Han Jihyun : **eeh? Chingu dagdigdug serr? Kayak dangdutan dong #plakk ini udah saya apdet… gomawo ne^^ mian kalo lama…

**Dhikae : **kyuwook suka… yewook juga suka… sama deh kaya saya… dilemma berat hahahahah. Wookie mah sama sapa-sapa juga cocok, ya… makasii banyak yaa^^

**Luce stellare of Mikiru11 : **ini udah dilanjut^^ makasii yaa….

**Yamamura Ayumu : **hahaha yeppa ga amnesia kok… Cuma ada sesuatu aja *apaan sih =,= author gaje* hehehe makasii ya… :D

**Kim Ryesha : **yeye? Wowo? Hahaha… annyeong juga chingu… Yoori imnida. Waduh… jadi mau Kyuwook apa Yewook nih? Sama-sama cocok ya… terus umin dikemanaiin? Sama author juga gapapa sih *minta dihajar XD*

**Mauyeppaelf : **iya thu… dasar Yeppa *mencakmencak* ini diapdet chingu… gomawo

**Minnie Chagiy4 : **makasii . ini udah dilanjutt… hahahai~

**Diitactorlove : **makasii chingu… ini udah diapdet… tolong reviewnya yaa… *nunduk2*

**SuMaYeol : **ini sudah diupdate… makasiii^^

* * *

><p>Sudah semua 'kah? YOSSHHH~~ 8(^o^)8<p>

Makasii banyak buat yang ngefave… yang review juga… silakan kritik dan saran… author tidak berbahaya hahahaha LOL~ *ga bahaya tapi gila =,=*

Untuk chapter ini…

**REVIEW, PLEASE^^~**


End file.
